


When I needed you the most.

by satelliesziam



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satelliesziam/pseuds/satelliesziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( the one where Liam and Zayn are together but for reasons Liam has to go to in another country for work purposes. He returns in London year later, only to discover that nothing is the same as it used to be. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I needed you the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! x3

“ It’s only for a month anyway, I don’t know why are you so upset? “ Liam muttered under his breath, while he was stumbling around the room and bringing his belongings to the big bag lying on the bed.  
  
Zayn bit his lower lip and tried his best not to break in front of Liam because the boy knew that his father was doing this on purpose. He wanted Liam and Zayn to be away from each other for good and the black haired lad didn’t quite agree with that. He loved Liam and he would do anything for him.

“ I’ll miss you, Li. ” Zayn said unable to swallow the disappointment from the fact that Liam was going to walk out from that door and return God knows when. The black haired lad walked to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind as he leaned his forehead between Liam’s shoulder blades. He inhaled deeply, trying to memorize Liam’s scent and he didn’t even know that he was crying, until his boyfriend’s brown and dark eyes were staring at him, full of concern and hurt.  
  
“ Zayn- “ the boy said, his voice was low and raspy, echoing through the room. “-please, don’t cry. I will come back soon, okay? I am going to miss you too, baby… “ Liam leaned and pressed his lips to Zayn’s forehead, closing his eyes and memorizing his boyfriend’s soft skin against his plump lips. “ I love you. “  
  
Zayn sobbed and wrapped his arms around his taller boyfriend’s neck and pressed his body into his, feeling the warmth radiating from Liam’s well-built frame. The black haired boy closed his eyes and let the tears soak Liam’s white shirt, but the brown haired boy didn’t mind. His eyes were watery too and his cheeks were flushed. He was breathing heavily, telling himself that everything will be over before they knew it and they will be together in a heartbeat. Somehow, these thoughts calmed Liam a little and the boy placed a last kiss on Zayn’s dry lips, before pulling away and zipping up his bag and took it in his hands.  
  
Zayn was shaking and sobbing mess and all Liam wanted right now was to call his dad, tell him that he is not going with him, throw Zayn on the bed and fuck his concerns and hurt out from his mind and body.  
  
But unfortunately - he couldn’t. Liam’s father was a powerful CEO of a magazine company and his job, as an assistant was to travel around the countries and spend a lot of time there, trying his best to collect material for the newest Magazine and find good photographers as well.  
  
It was hard for Liam to give himself over the work and make the things that his father and the rest of the crew were expecting from him with enthusiasm because he couldn’t leave his boyfriend alone for so long. Liam was devastated and shocked when his father told him that he had to take a trip to Nepal, Italy for some meetings with photographers and publishers, which was going to take longer than usual.  
  
Liam hated his father at that moment, but he couldn’t say no to the offer of the three digit payment. He couldn’t.  
  
So he decided to take the trip, but the thing he didn’t know was that he was making the biggest mistake of his life.  
  
“Goodbye, Zee. “these words were so painful to say, even though Liam knew that he would come back after a few months. His heart ached and his body was being pulled by invisible energy toward Zayn, who was crying silently and shaking his head.  
  
The black haired lad didn’t say anything. He was so hurt and so broken from the fact that Liam was leaving him, that it was hard for him to form words, so he just shook his head and looked through the window and not Liam.  
  
The brown haired lad took a couple of steps toward the door, but then stopped and turned his body a little. His brown eyes were full of regret and hurt.  
  
“ I love you. Remember that. “ were Liam’s last words and then he was out from Zayn’s flat.  


 

 

 

_**One year later.** _

 

 

“ Come on, Zee. You didn’t have to be so rude to her! She was just staring at me- “a curly boy with pale skin, forest eyes that made Zayn’s heart beat faster and plump lips mumbled as he lifted his hands in defeat.  
  
Zayn’s expression was blank, but his eyes gave everything out. His brows were furrowed and his arms were crossed against his chest, while he was staring at the curly boy, tapping his foot on the ground and trying to calm himself down, because he would definitely kill the girl a few feet away from them if he didn’t.  
  
“ No,Harry! You are fucking mine and no one else’s. Got it? “ Zayn hissed and took a step toward his current boyfriend as he fisted his white shirt and pulled him toward his smaller body. Zayn’s lips immediately found Harry’s and the kiss was heated for a few seconds, then it became only slight pecks on the curly man’s cheeks and jaw.  
  
Harry giggled and ran his hands through Zayn’s soft black hair and hummed in agreement. “ You are really hot like this, all hot and bothered- “ Harry smirked at that and his eyes shined with a mischievous glint. Zayn huffed in annoyance and stepped back, sighing.  
  
“ Okay, let me just say goodbye to the girl- “  
  
“ Fuck, Harry- You are definitely playing with fire- “ Zayn growled and his eyes which were bright now became a shade darker and his stubble jaw locked.  Harry did really like to challenge Zayn’s patience and nerves and because of that, both of them had the best sex of their lives. Both of them liked it rough, both of them liked when they had bruises all over their bodies and sore limbs at the end of it.  
  
_They were perfect for each other._  
  
Harry only raised his eyebrow and took a step closer to his irritated boyfriend and gently stroked his jaw. “ Fuck me, Zee “  
  
A loud growl escaped Zayn’s lips as he slowly ran his tattooed hands up and down Harry’s sides and suddenly the curly boy gasped when his ass was being grabbed roughly.  
  
“ You are really pissing me off- I am going to fuck you into the mattress all night long and I will fuck you in the morning when your hole is red and sore. “ the boy was whispering in his boyfriend’s ear.  
  
Harry whimpered and nodded eagerly at the thought of Zayn fucking him hard and fast and pushed back so the black haired lad’s hands were practically glued to his ass.  
  
“ Fucking slut. Let’s go home, before I lose my self-control and fuck you right here, where everyone will see how needy for my cock you are. “  
  
“ Yes, Daddy- “ was all Harry could mumble. His voice was shaking and trembling with arousal and Zayn could see the outline of Harry’s cock through his black skinny jeans, which made him grin like a Cheshire cat.  
  
Both boys were a few blocks away from Zayn’s flat and the walk was filled with dirty words, being whispered in Harry’s ear and pinning the curly boy into a brick wall, when there were no people passing.  
  
Once they both stumbled through the door, their mouths were connected and their hands were roaming all over each other’s bodies eagerly. Zayn closed the door with his leg and pinned Harry to the closest wall, grinding his clothed erection and moaning in his boyfriend’s ear.  
  
“ D-d-daddy, p-please-e…f-f-fuc-ck me” Harry whimpered and made an attempt to remove Zayn’s jacket, but the boy didn’t let him. He simply pulled back, breathing heavily as he removed the jacket by himself, while his eyes were scanning Harry’s skinny figure in front of him and the hardness in his pants couldn’t be neglected any longer.  
  
And Harry was everything that Liam wasn’t.  
  
_Liam._     
  
Zayn stopped midway to crawling on the bed where his curly boyfriend was lying naked and awaiting. Green eyes were staring at Zayn’s for am a moment.  
  
“ Are you okay? “ Harry asked and removed his socks, throwing them away as he leaned back on the headboard and spread his legs wide so Zayn had a perfect view of his awaiting, red, flushed and leaking with pre-come dick. 

Zayn definitely heard Harry’s question, but he was too occupied with memories with Liam. _Fuck_. The black haired lad thought that he erased this guy from his mind. He thought that he was happy with Harry.  
  
It’s been a whole year since Liam went into Italy and Zayn apparently had moved on. But he remembered the pain and the broken sobs late at night in his empty flat, when he realized, a few months later, that Liam won’t come home anytime soon.  
  
That bastard didn’t make a single effort to contact Zayn, who was waiting by the phone day and night or scrolling through Liam’s twitter feed to find new posts every day.  
  
He was hurt emotionally and he thought that he’d never move on.  
  
Six months later, after Liam’s leaving, Zayn’s best mate – Niall, had met him with Harry. The curly haired lad was bright, smiling all the time, cracking lame jokes that Zayn found funny in his drunken and sober state and the spark between them was created.  
  
Zayn had forgotten about Liam’s absence, because honestly – Harry was so amazing and so full of energy that the black haired lad didn’t even think for a second when he asked him out.  
  
“ Earth to Zayn- “ Harry trailed off, now standing right in front of his still dressed boyfriend.  
  
Zayn blinked a few times and shook his head. His brown eyes bored into Harry’s. “ Sorry, “ Zayn mumbled and licked his lips, removing slowly his leather jacket and then his white t-shirt followed.  
  
“Where were we? “ Zayn asked, his worried and hurt expression was replaced with a smirk as he was crawling on the bed, while Harry was scooting back and had the same smirk on his face.  
  
Zayn immediately pushed his painful memories away and wrapped his lips around Harry’s leaking tip, sucking eagerly. The taste of Harry’s pre-come was enough to make Zayn forget about Liam for now.  
  
The curly boy was a whining and moaning mess on the bed. Legs spread wide again and Zayn nestled between them, while his fingers were softly running up and down Harry’s inner tights.  
  
“ D-daddy. “ Harry choked on a whimper as he tried to buck his hips eagerly, but Zayn digs his fingertips into his boyfriend’s pale and soft skin and slowly took that dick all the way in his mouth.  
  
“F-fuck- “  
  
Zayn could smirk at that but there was a dick in his mouth, so he focused on pleasuring his beautiful boyfriend. Zayn’s tongue swirled around the shaft and he let Harry’s tip hit the back of his throat, before pulling and taking big gulps of air.  
  
“ Fuck me,please, “ Harry pleaded and his green eyes were watering. Zayn liked how fucked out his curly looked and he began fumbling with his belt and zipper, when a loud slam of the door was heard, heavy footsteps approached the bedroom and that voice echoed in Zayn’s mind and made him freeze in place.  
  
“ What the fuck! “  
  
Zayn took a deep breath and slowly turned his body around as he gasped and his eyes widened.  
  
Liam was standing in the doorway. He was carrying two bags in his hands and he looked furious.  
  
**_Fuck._ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small one-shot, which will have two parts.Dooon't you worry! Everything will be explained in the second part...if there is any interest,of course,* wiggles eyebrows * Comments and Kudos would be fab! <3 
> 
> btw, I will update the tags when the next chapter is up. (; (;


End file.
